


Saat Cho Kyuhyun Berada dalam Waktu yang Tepat untuk Jatuh Cinta

by Hana Hirogaru (hanahirogaru7)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Humor, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahirogaru7/pseuds/Hana%20Hirogaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi selama semenit tentang dirinya yang bukan dirinya.Ia bermimpi tentang gadis cantik di sisinya; seorang gadis cantik yang mencintai dirinya yang bukan dirinya. Ia bermimpi berpautan tangan di jalanan dan berkeliling mencicipi es krim bersamanya.</p><p>Itu adalah sebuah kiasan. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai es krim, sungguh.</p><p>Lee Sungmin selalu bermimpi selama semenit tentang dirinya yang berada di dalam mimpi yang Kyuhyun impikan. Ia bermimpi berpautan tangan dengan Kyuhyun, dan menemaninya mencicipi lusinan macam es krim karena uhmm, dia cute kalau begitu.</p><p>Itu adalah sebuah alasan. Ia bermimpi begitu karena ia menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Menjadi cute itu tidak ada artinya, sungguh.</p><p>Dan Kyuhyun benci es krim.</p><p>.</p><p>Cerita milik benniot_91 dan murni bukan milik saya. Mature untuk seks, MalexMale & MalexFemale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saat Cho Kyuhyun Berada dalam Waktu yang Tepat untuk Jatuh Cinta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That One Moment When Cho Kyuhyun Was in the Right Time to be In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4354) by Benniot_91. 



_  
****  
_

Finally! It took me years to finish because of things, and I was just busy.

Yes, this is not mine, the original is belonged to benniot_91 on livejournal. I translated this because it’s just worth to translate. Thanks for allowing me, Benny! I’m waiting for your next fics! :3

 

Well, actually I’m not confident with my translation. It may be wrong, and I changed (and didn’t change, literally) some parts cause I was just simply confused. Yeah, that awkward moment when you understand some words in other languanges but not in your own mothertongue :|. Tell me if you have better translation for it! XD

 

Oh, and the NC part... ~~I enjoyed it~~ I needed to slap myself till I got my confidence before I wrote it. Please ~~look forward~~ don’t talk about that. =///=

 

Enjoy!

 

.

 

 

  
_  
**The mind doesn't choose whom you want to love.**   
_   
_  
**It's the heart;**   
_   
_  
**because it's the one that shows**   
_   
_  
**signs of hurting and joy, literally.**   
_   
_  
**– Anon.**   
_

 

.

Cho Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi selama semenit tentang dirinya yang bukan dirinya.Ia bermimpi tentang gadis cantik di sisinya; seorang gadis cantik yang mencintai dirinya yang bukan dirinya. Ia bermimpi berlari lepas di jalanan, berpautan tangan dengan si gadis cantik tanpa laser ultra merah pembakar terpaku di tangan mereka dari orang-orang yang mencintai dirinya yang benar-benar dirinya, karena; hey, dia bermimpi tentang dirinya yang bukan dirinya. Ia bermimpi memakan es krim dan berkomentar sekejam yang ia bisa ketika rasanya tidak sebaik yang ia kira, dan berlari kecil ke toko es krim sebelah untuk membandingkan rasanya tanpa diomeli manajernya karena merusak citra Super Junior.

 

Itu adalah sebuah kiasan. _Dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai es krim, sungguh._

 

Lee Sungmin selalu bermimpi selama semenit tentang dirinya yang berada di dalam mimpi yang Kyuhyun impikan. Ia bermimpi berpautan tangan dengan Kyuhyun di jalanan, dan menikmati satu cone es krim sambil mendengarkan komplain Kyuhyun tentang rasa es-krimnya. Ia juga bermimpi diseret berkeliling menuju lusinan toko es krim oleh Kyuhyun yang tidak puas karena uhmm, dia _cute_ kalau begitu.

 

Itu adalah sebuah alasan. Ia bermimpi begitu karena ia menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. _Menjadi cute itu tidak ada artinya, sungguh._

 

 _Dan Kyuhyun benci es krim._

 

.

 

Ketika gadis Cina dengan mata besar dan cerah— _seperti milik teman sekamarnya_ —itu masuk gedung utama SM, Kyuhyun berpikir ia menjadi dirinya yang bukan dirinya; _itu kesimpulannya_ —setelah ia menumpahkan secangkir kopi yang benar-benar tidak disengaja seperti yang selalu terjadi kalau ada reaksi kekaguman terjadi, ia terus mencubiti pipinya (secara literal) untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi menjadi yang bukan dirinya. Bahkan kalau itu adalah sebuah mimpi, tidak buruk Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa menggambarkan mimpi-mipimu menjadi realita. Mungkin kau bisa muncul di karya hebat J. K. Rowling yang selanjutnya, mungkin.

 

Gadis itu menunduk sebentar saat ia melihat Heechul yang sedang membetulkan lip _-glossnya_ dan Hyukjae yang sibuk mengecek gadis lain yang datang bersamanya. Heechul mengangguk acuh sambil menarik tas di bahu kiri Kyuhyun dan melempar masuk _lip-gloss_ tersebut— _tunggu sebentar, itu kan punya Heechul_ —dan mengusap beberapa helai rambut cokelat cerahnya dari kening ke tempat seharusnya mereka berada; di puncak kepala dan memberi Kyuhyun sinyal yang cukup khas —sebuah _tarikan nafas, sebenarnya_ —untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum pada para gadis. Hyukjae kemudian datang berlari dan berdiri diam di belakang sosok tinggi Kyuhyun setelah melihat Donghae menuruni tangga bersama Sungmin, melihatnya seperti singa _gay_ melihat pasangan _gay-_ nya— _well_ , kau bisa menemukan beberapa singa yang melenceng dari jalan yang benar di beberapa padang sabana jadi abaikan kiasannya karena seperti itulah Donghae di mata Hyukjae.

 

“Berhenti menatap seakan-akan ada tongkat di pantatmu dan tersenyum, _Kim_ Kyuhyun. Gadis-gadis itu suatu saat akan menjadi wanita seksi dan kau harus memilih yang tepat,” _hyung_ _straight_ (benarkah? _Straight_?) tanpa diduga memukul; ya, benar-benar memukul punggungnya seperti ia memukul Hankyung ketika ia ingin ( _memaksa_ ) menciumnya dan Hankyung menyembur mukanya ketika mereka berciuman, dan tertawa seakan-akan hanya tawalah yang tersisa setelah Kyuhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terhuyung menuju gadis Cina bermata besar itu—

 

 _Gadis kecil impianku_

 

—dan tertangkap selamat oleh sepasang tangan kokoh yang sebenarnya bukan tangan yang ia harapkan untuk menangkapnya ( _oke, dia mesum_ ) ketika Sungmin menariknya berdiri kembali di atas kedua kakinya dan bertanya kalau ia baik-baik saja, membersihkan debu imajinatif dari bajunya. Sungmin mengusap punggungnya. Ada tawa kecil. Ia menggerakkan mata dari Sungmin yang menggerutu ke tempat tawa kecil itu berasal, dari—

 

 _Ia memancarkan pesonanya dengan dengan sepasang bola mata cokelat yang berkilau_

 

—gadis Cina tadi yang segera menutupi senyumnya dengan tangan mungil lembutnya, tampak bersalah dan seolah-olah menunggu Kyuhyun memakannya. Sungmin masih mengusap-usap lengannya—

 

 _Ia sedang melihatku_

 

—dan Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya. “Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_.” Hyukjae kemudian menarik pergi Sungmin di lehernya dan menjitak kepalanya sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae yang kesal di sebelah Sungmin, mengomel,”Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu memanjakannya, _Hyung_ , atau dia akan rusak.”

 

“Maksudmu benar-benar _tidak bermoral_ —Heechul- _hyung_ yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan pertama,” Sungmin mengoreksi dan Heechul, tentu saja; mendengus. “Kalau kita vampir, Kyuhyun pasti adalah bawahanku tercinta.” Sungmin dan Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Heechul— _ada sesuatu yang muncul, Sungmin pikir itu adalah otot yang menegang_ —secepat yang mereka bisa dan Heechul memberi mereka tatapan ‘ _ini yang kau dapatkan kalau kau berbicara tentang hal yang tidak biasa dengan orang biasa_ ’. Sungmin kemudian ditarik dari lengan Hyukjae ke dalam lengan Donghae. Hyukjae mendengus, dan melipat tangannya.

 

“Tidak ada jadwal sampai pukul 7 untukku dan Sungmin- _hyung_ ,” Donghae mengintip arlojinya, dan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan si gadis Cina bermata besar. Mencoba untuk menentukan ke mana tepatnya ia melihat, semua mata sekarang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mungkin apa yang digosipkan orang-orang tentang kutukan itu benar, karena beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat mereka dengan muka seolah ada hantu yang baru saja buang air di mukanya. Sungmin ( _memaksa dirinya untuk_ ) tersenyum, kemudian mendorong Donghae pergi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. “Kalau begitu aku mau beristirahat sebentar dan berlatih gitar jadi aku pergi, _guys_.”

 

Donghae mengerling Hyukjae marah, dan kemudian ia juga, pamit dan mengikuti Sungmin. Hyukjae berdecak, tahu Donghae masih kesal karena ia genit tadi— _benar-benar_ _tidak penting_ —lalu menarik Heechul untuk ikut makan siang dengannya. “Kau yang traktir!” yang lebih tua berseru dan sekarang dengan senang menarik tangan Hyukjae menuju kafetaria. Mestinya Hyukjae tahu hal ini lebih awal tapi— _well_ , cuma hari ini tidak masalah kan.

 

Dan untuk Kyuhyun, ketika gadis tersebut meninggalkan dirinya untuk latihan _dance_ —ia sedang akan debut dalam sebuah grup yang Kyuhyun sukai karena namanya adalah simbol matematika—ia baru sadar kalau semua _hyung_ sudah pergi. Ia ingin menelepon Sungmin, bertanya tentang keberadaannya tapi pikirannya masih penuh dengan si gadis Cina bernama Victoria; seperti nama ratu Eropa dan ia tambah menyukainya karena ia juga suka sejarah, jadi akhirnya, ia menelepon Sungmin, hanya untuk berkata—

 

“ _Hyung_ , kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta.”

 

—dan mematahkan hati orang di sisi lain sambungan telepon.

 

 _Kyuhyun benar-benar berpikir kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi terkadang ia tidak berpikir begitu._

 

.

 

“Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?” Hyukjae bertanya; suaranya penuh kecemburuan.

 

“Kau tidak akan mempublikasikannya, kan?” giliran Jungsu; suaranya penuh ketidakyakinan.

 

“Dia tidak mau mempublikasikannya dulu. Dia baru debut satu minggu, _Hyung,_ ” jawab Kyuhyun malas; mungkin ia lelah ditanya-tanya sejak ia memberitahu mereka kalau ia dan Victoria sekarang bukan teman biasa.

 

“Well kalau kau tahu bagaimana menyembunyikannya, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah apapun, benar, Jongwoon?” Ryeowook menoleh pada Jongwoon untuk sebuah konfirmasi tapi sayangnya laki-laki yang dimaksud sedang sibuk memberi makan reptil di bahu kiri dan kanannya. Ryeowook menggertakkan giginya dan mengambil kedua kura-kura tersebut, berkata “kita akan masak kura-kura untuk makan malam!”, membuat Jongwoon mengejar ke dapur dengan panik. Jungsu menggosok pelipisnya dan menghela napas, sedangkan Hyukjae masih meracau tentang tidak boleh jatuh cinta saat kau tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih belum ingin mendengarkan siapapun.

 

“Dia baik. Abaikan yang lain. Kalau kau berpikir dia pantas mendapatkan kegemparan absurd ini, yang menurutku pantas; lakukanlah. Itu hidupmu juga kok,” Sungmin yang akhirnya berhenti berlatih gerakan-gerakan _nunchuck_ masuk ruangan dan menyerobot wadah panjang keripik kentang dari tangan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun berpikir andai dirinya adalah seekor kucing, telinganya mungkin sudah berkedut dalam ketertarikan dan kesenangan mendengar setidaknya ada satu orang yang setuju dengannya— _sekarang Kyuhyun ingat kalau Sungmin tidak pernah menentang semua idenya_ —tanpa ragu. Dari mood malasnya tadi, ia melompat dari sofa ke punggung Sungmin dan berkata “aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_!” lebih dari selusin kali—

 

 _Ia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin sekarang berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mati bahagia karena pelukannya_

 

—sebelum Sungmin mengunci kepala Kyuhyun dibawah lengan kanan berkeringatnya dan menjitak kepalanya .

 

“Yang penting jangan mematahkan hatinya,”—

 

 _Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dengan senyum tanpa rasa bersalahmu_

 

—“...dan jangan mematahkan hatimu sendiri.” _Atau aku akan terluka juga._

.

 

Ia cukup puas dengan mimpi dirinya yang bukan dirinya sekarang, karena si gadis cantik yang sering berpautan tangan dan keluar-masuk toko untuk mengecek rasa es krim dengannya dalam mimpinya yang penuh warna sekarang tampil dengan wajah si gadis Cina yang mungil dan cantik yang namanya Kyuhyun suka karena ia suka Ratu Victoria; dan juga tentu saja karena matanya yang besar dan cerah.

 




Ia bermimpi mereka berjalan di tengah kesibukan kota Seoul, bergesekan bahu dengan orang-orang lain tanpa perlu scarf di sekeliling wajah atau kacamata hitam yang menutupi setengah muka; hanya dengan pakaian favorit mereka dan tanpa malu-malu saling mengaitkan jari, tertawa gembira dan sepenuh hati ketika mereka melihat hal lucu, dan berpartisipasi dalam lomba makan di restoran manapun yang menawarkan ( _Kyuhyun tebak orang seceria dan sesantai Victoria tidak akan pernah ada masalah makan sebanyak yang ia bisa_ ) karena begitulah sebuah kencan harusnya terjadi.

 

Kecuali kencan dengan Victoria yang ceria, yang selalu tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun ia dibawa pergi— _seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dengan Sungmin ketika mereka berbelanja di luar negeri_ —ada sebuah potongan dari mimpi Cho Kyuhyun tentang menjadi dirinya yang bukan dirinya.

 

 _Makan es krim_ masuk dalam rencana, tapi _makan es krim dengan kepala menunduk menjauhi jendela_ bukan. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan hal yang tak terduga tersebut karena Victoria berkata “makanan penutup rahasia seperti ini menyenangkan!” dengan mata berkilau dan menelan Kyuhyun dalam lubang yang terbentuk di dalamnya, dan membiarkan bawah sadarnya; bagian dari dirinya yang bukan dirinya menggantikan dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum—

 _Tidak puas_

 

—lalu mengangguk. “Yeah.” 

 

Kyuhyun lupa memberitahu Victoria kalau es krim bukan makanan penutup yang disukainya karena ketika mereka berpisah di depan dorm malam itu, ia menciumnya.

 

Sungmin merenung sendirian dalam sisa mimpi yang dulu ia impikan. Cho Kyuhyun masih di sana, tapi ia ada di dalam toko es krim, mencicipi semua es krim bersama si gadis Cina. Ia di luar jangkauan. Sesekali Sungmin duduk di tempat yang Kyuhyun duduki ketika ia sudah keluar bersama si gadis Cina, dan Sungmin bersandar pada kaca tempat Kyuhyun mengistirahatkan pipinya setiap ia duduk di sebelah kaca besar; kebiasaan yang sudah Sungmin temukan sejak hari pertama ia bertemu dengan si maknae.

 

“Apa aku tidak boleh ikut bermimpi tentangmu?”

 

 _Dinding dalam mimpinya mulai retak._

 

.

 

“We Got Married?” Kyuhyun bersumpah, kalau ia sedang meminum jus-yang-berubah-menjadi-asam-kalau-disembur waktu itu, sebuah headline bertuliskan “ **EUNHYUK SUPER JUNIOR DIRAWAT KARENA SERANGAN ASAM MAKNAE** ” dengan muka Hyukjae diperban penuh dan gambar kecilnya di pojok dengan tangan di atas kepala; si pelaku; akan muncul.

 

“Yeah, bersama Nichkhun. Dan bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaan muncratmu itu? Kau membasahi komikku juga, minggu lalu.” Donghae mengoper handuk di kepalanya— _dia baru selesai mandi_ —ke wajah Hyukjae, dan membantu si _hyung_ melas membersihkan wajahnya. Mungkin itu memalukan jadi Hyukjae akhirnya membawa diri masuk kamar mandi, berkata “aku mandi lagi saja. Bersihkan lantainya, atau Teukie- _hyung_ akan meledak.”

 

Donghae mendengus, pergi ke dapur, menggeser rak penyimpanan, dan menarik selembar serbet berwarna cokelat tua keluar. Kyuhyun masih menjaga matanya, menentang keinginan untuk menutup mata jadi ia bisa mengekspresikan betapa terkejut dan tidak-mengertinya ia sekarang.

 

“Kenapa harus dia?” kepala Siwon tiba-tiba muncul, dan bertanya. Siwon baru saja kembali dari drama remaja yang ia bintangi, “25 and Virgin” dimana ia memerankan seorang penari striptease religius. Siwon masih belum mendapat kesempatan untuk  berbaring ( _tentu saja ia belum tahu kalau hiburan Korea Selatan akan melarang drama tersebut begitu dramanya dirilis_ ) dan terus disemangati Jungsu untuk tetap melanjutkan— _si leader tidak pernah gagal berakting seperti leader ketika diperlukan, bayaran itu penting_ —dan tidak melepas kesetiannya pada hal yang ia sukai. Kyuhyun mengedip sekali, dan seolah ada malaikat yang jatuh dari langit di dorm mereka yang ribut dan berantakan, ia berlari dan memeluk member Super Junior yang paling tinggi ( _ia bersumpah ia bisa mendengar “Hallejujah!” dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara religi tak terlihat ketika Siwon menepuk kepalanya_ ) dan hampir mencium pipi _hyung_ -nya, ketika Sungmin menyerbu masuk ruangan yang sama dari pintu depan dengan wajah terkejut.

 

“Victoria ikut WGM dengan Khun! Kyu?” member yang ada di dalam dorm menghela napas—“kau telat sejam untuk seorang teman sekamar, Sungmin,” dan kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesah; ia capek berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai sebelas dimana hampir semua member berkumpul sekarang ( _ia hanya menebak tapi insting memang yang paling hebat kalau diperlukan_ ) karena _lift_ -nya, dari semua waktu; rusak saat Sungmin paling memerlukannya ( _fuck technology!_ ), dan Sungmin tidak punya sedikitpun keinginan untuk memberitahu member lain yang tidak sensitif tentang hal tersebut.

 

Ia bisa melihat wajah penuh terima kasih si maknae memudar saat ia mengangkat dagunya dari pundak Siwon, dan membanting pantatnya di atas sofa kosong di sebelah Donghae. “Dia tidak memberitahumu tentang ini? Dia pacarmu. Bahkan walau kalian masih sembunyi-sembunyi.” Kyuhyun berharap Donghae bisa memakai kepekaannya sebagai manusia, tapi yah, ia bisa berharap tapi Donghae tetaplah Donghae.

“Tidak, dia tidak bilang.” Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala; matanya menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Terlalu hanyut dalam harapan yang dipacu oleh mimpi tentang dirinya yang bukan dirinya; ia tidak pernah bersiap untuk apa yang mungkin tidak nyata. Sambil melepas tautan jari, ia memindah jempolnya ke pelipis, memijatnya searah jarum jam—

 

 _Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini dalam mimpi_

 

—dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _hyung-hyung_ di depan dan sebelahnya terus-terusan, seakan-akan mencari jawaban dari setiap pasang mata yang berkedip. Dan kemudian, matanya bertemu dengan punya Sungmin. Ia sering merasakan ini; sebuah kekuatan tidak terlihat yang selalu  Sungmin pancarkan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan setelah sangat lama menjadi teman sekamar, Kyuhyun berpikir kalau terkadang saat Sungmin tidak ada, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun; secara kiasan atau literal. Kedip—

 

 _Hyung, katakan padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

 

—dan berkedip, lagi. Sungmin menjauhkan diri; mulutnya ternganga sedikit, dan perlahan menurunkan kelopak matanya. Ia menarik napas, menahan napas, lalu mengeluarkan napas. Kemudian ia membuka mata.

 

“Kau menyedihkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Berhenti protes dan jadilah profesional; berusahalah seperti saat kau bermain Starcraft.” Semua orang menoleh ke arah Sungmin bersamaan dengan ia melipat tangan mendekati dada, dan menghela napas. Kedua alisnya menyatu, seolah ia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang disesali. Di drama, biasanya setelah tokoh sampingan menyemprot kata-kata yang menjijikkan namun bermanfaat, mereka akan duduk di sebelah tokoh utama yang down, dan menepuk punggungnya; mungkin takut perannya hilang, atau hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia tidak lebih penting dari sang pahlawan.

 

Tapi Sungmin tetap berdiri, tidak bergerak meski cuma seinci. Ada suara retakan di balik angannya—

 

 _Pecahan-pecahan dinding dari sisa mimpinya meluncur turun, inci demi inci_

 

—jadi ia berdehem ( _dan menghiraukan suara yang tak berbunyi tersebut_ ), dan menghela napas lagi. Ia sering menghela napas akhir-akhir ini.

 

“ _Be a man. Be her man_. Kau mencintainya? Kalau begitu telpon dia, beritahu kalau kau tahu tentang program ini, dan beritahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata lagi, mulutnya bergetar. Sungmin mendengus.

 

“Dan jangan menangis. Kau adalah orang yang paling jelek yang pernah kutemui saat menangis. Dan mabuk.”

 

 _Karena mataku akan menjadi terlalu buram oleh air mataku sendiri saat kau menangis._

 

.

 

Ia tidak pernah berhenti bermimpi tentang dirinya yang bukan dirinya. Kali ini ia bahkan bermimpi tentang Victoria yang bukan Victoria. Kyuhyun umum dan Victoria umum; pasangan dengan pekerjaan sederhana dan kehidupan sederhana. Mereka tidak hanya berlari masuk toko es krim, toko permen, atau toko apa pun yang mereka mau, mereka juga pergi ke sebuah danau; sebuah danau indah yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun lihat di dunia nyata, jauh dari Seoul, tentu saja. Danau yang selalu dilukis dengan pemandangan langit yang berganti— _biru dan cerah di pagi hari, tak berawan di siang hari, jingga di sore hari, dan penuh bayangan bintang-bintang setiap malam_ —ia suka danau itu. Tapi ia gagal untuk mengerti kenapa Victoria tampak sangat membosankan ketika mereka berada di pinggir danau, mencelupkan kaki ke dalam, dan memberi makan ikan dengan remah roti dari sandwich mereka.

 

 _Kyuhyun pikir ia cukup mengerti Victoria untuk mengundangnya ke dalam dunia rahasianya._

 

Ia bermimpi tentang danau yang selalu ia cintai. Danau yang ia temukan saat ia masih kecil di rumah kakeknya; danau yang selalu berubah menurut penampilan langit— _biru cerah di pagi hari, panas dan bersinar di siang hari, kemerahan di sore hari, dan bintang-bintang tampak jatuh ke dalamnya di malam hari_ —dan ia selalu memberitahu Kyuhyun bagaimana ia akan sangat suka untuk kembali ke rumah dan membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya sehingga ia bisa melihat keajaiban yang alam berikan. Dan dia juga menunjukkan fotonya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bilang ia menyukainya. Ia bilang ia akan membawa pacarnya bersama ke danau, dan melamarnya di sana.

 

 _Ia tidak pernah tahu seberapa parah Sungmin ingin melihat bintang bersamanya saat malam, di samping danau._

 

.

 

“Aku akan—“

 

“Membunuhnya?” Sungmin terkikik; matanya masih melekat pada layar, ia memindahkan kursor ke salah satu thumbnail dari lusinan gambar yang menunjukkan betapa intimnya Victoria dan Khun. Ada gambar mereka berpegangan tangan— _butuh waktu sebulan bagi Kyuhyun dan Victoria untuk mencapai skinship level rendah, dan ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya kurang dari sebulan_ —dan juga sebuah gambar mereka piknik bersama.

 

“Kalau kau membunuhnya, bukankah akan ada berita yang lebih besar? ‘ **KECEMBURUAN CHO KYUHYUN MEMUNCAK, KHUN TERBUNUH** ’ dan akan ada gambar kecilmu yang seperti _zombie_ dengan borgol di pergelangan tangan.” Kyuhyun menggeram, dan mengacak rambutnya. Bukan berarti sebelumnya rapi.

 

“Kyuhyun, ini baru dua bulan.” Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk diam. “Ini SUDAH dua bulan, _Hyung_. Dua bulan aku menonton mereka berkencan secara terbuka, pergi ke tempat-tempat kencan sempurna kami, dan apa yang aku dapat? Kencan di malam hari setiap dua minggu!”

 

“Apa kau mengerti?” Kyuhyun berhenti menarik-narik rambutnya ketika Sungmin menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut padanya; secara blak-blakan dan hampir secara polos. Tapi ia segera sadar kalau ialah yang polos ketika Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya; kali ini dengan suara yang diberi nada yang terdengar sedikit terlalu mirip dengan nyanyian sebelum tidur yang ia dengarkan hampir setiap ia bermimpi.

 

 _Tentang Victoria. Tentang es krim yang tidak terlalu ia senangi. Tentang danau yang ia suka._

 

“Kau tidak mengerti, ya?” Sungmin mendengus, dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata secara instan. Sungmin menyeringai, dan bangkit dari kursi yang pernah membuat Kyuhyun jungkir balik ketika ia dengan gembira meneriaki pasukannya setelah mereka masuk ke benteng musuh seperti maniak. Sungmin merekamnya, dan ia dipaksa membayar makan siang lebih dari tiga minggu atau videonya akan disebarkan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir video tersebut akan laku terjual di kemudian hari.

 

Ia membanting dirinya di karpet pink lembut yang melapisi kamar mereka di bagian milik Sungmin, dan menutupi mukanya. Amarahnya menurun, tapi tetap, ia akan membunuh Khun kapanpun ia bisa. Walaupun ia ragu Victoria akan mengizinkan. Victoria terus mengatakan dan mengingatkannya tentang pekerjaan— _memuaskan hati fans, berkontribusi dalam rating acara, dan bersikap profesional_ —makan itu Cho Kyuhyun, kau resmi dicap childish.

 

“Kami... pernah hampir melakukan ‘itu’, sekali. Ingat waktu Shindong dan Nara merayakan anniversary mereka?” Sungmin tersedak napasnya sendiri; menelan obat-yang-berubah-menjadi-racun miliknya. Ia memalingkan muka saat Kyuhyun meliriknya. “Jangan mengejekku. Mood-nya bagus, timing-nya bagus, tapi—“

 

 _Sebuah bagian besar dinding di mimpinya runtuh, seperti longsor._

 

—dia bilang dia belum siap. Dia bilang dia masih punya jalan panjang yang harus dilalui, dan kami berdua mesti menempatkan masa depan dalam prioritas utama.” Ia mulai berpikir di mana senangnya jatuh cinta di mimpi yang ia impikan. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ternyata Victoria tidak persis Victoria yang ia bawa dalam mimpi. Victoria itu ceria, Victoria itu santai; jenis gadis yang disukai banyak orang. Sebenarnya, Victoria memang seperti itu.

 

Tapi Kyuhyun melewatkan porsi besar dari sifat Victoria. _Victoria orang yang realistis._

 

Sungmin duduk, meregangkan kakinya, tangannya, lalu menghela napas setelah beberapa bunyi tulang tua yang saling berbenturan. “Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau begitu penting untukku, aku gila walau hanya memikirkan dirimu.” Benar-benar kecelakaan; mengatakan hal seperti itu bukanlah apa yang Sungmin akan lakukan, tidak ketika ia memuntahkan kata-kata tersebut di muka orang terakhir yang ia harap akan mendengarnya.

 

“ _Hyung_?” tapi suaranya jelas dan ia tidak gagap;  dan Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia melihat tangan yang dimainkan dan pipi yang bersemu, bersamaan dengan kedutan di alis yang membuat Sungmin sangat tidak seperti Sungmin.

 

“ _Fuck you_. Kau penting. Untukku.”

 

 _Ia melihat Sungmin di mimpinya, berdiri di luar toko es krim keempat yang ia masuki bersama Victoria. Mereka sedang tertawa, menyuap bersendok-sendok es krim berbagai rasa (ia sudah muak) ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, dan melihat hyung-nya. Sejak kapan dia masuk dalam dunia rahasianya?_

 

.

 

 _Napas membara, lidah membentur—_

 

“Kyuhyun, serealmu tumpah.” Jungsu menunjuk menggunakan sendoknya. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar.

 

 _—tangan mengusap setiap tempat, dada rata saling bergesekan, perasaan ada di dalam diri orang lain_

 

“Kyuhyun, susumu!” tangannya merah, hangat susu keterlaluan untuk kulitnya. Hyukjae menyambar handuk kecil dan melilit tangannya.

 

 _Sungmin ada di bawahnya; kakinya terbuka lebar. Dengan jari, ia menggali pintu masuk mungil itu, sempit. Jarinya tertelan. “Jangan. Jangan menggoda.” Pipinya terlalu merah, dan mulutnya terbuka. Cara halus untuk meminta dicium—_

 

“Kyuhyun!! Bangun!! Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan semalam???” Siwon berserapah dan kericuhan berhenti. Tapi meski ada keajaiban sedang terjadi tepat di depan matanya, Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

 

 _—cukup basah, dan cukup longgar untuknya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. “Apa kau... yakin? Sungmin mengedipkan mata besarnya, dan mengangguk. Perlahan, ia mendorong masuk kejantanannya. Sungmin mengerang, dan ada sesuatu yang berkelip di dalam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bergairah._

 

“Siwon, angkat dia dan masukkan dalam _van_! Kita akan ke klinik! Jesus, apa yang terjadi pada anak ini?? Dan dimana Sungmin??” Kyuhyun berkedut ketika Jungsu menyebut nama Sungmin. Ia berontak ketika Siwon mengangkatnya dari kursi, tapi gagal membebaskan diri. “ _Fuck_! Kyuhyun, tenang! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan??” Siwon menyumpah untuk kedua dan ketiga kalinya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan keajaiban tersebut lagi, dan menatap pintu tertutup di dorm mereka.

 

 _Ia tidak berhenti meski Sungmin meminta, karena ia tahu; entah bagaimana caranya ia tahu kalau Sungmin tidak mau ia berhenti. Sungmin menginginkannya lebih. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung Kyuhyun, jarinya menancap di kulit, dan Kyuhyun menggeram. Sakit. Kuat. Pinggulnya bekerja lebih keras daripada yang ia lakukan di Bonamana. Dan ia tidak berhenti ketika Sungmin keluar, menciprat cairan seperti susu di perutnya._

“Sungmin.” semuanya berhenti—mengoceh, berteriak, panik, cemas—semuanya berhenti, seakan-akan ada kendali raksasa dipencet tombol ‘Pause/Play’-nya, dan dunia berhenti berputar. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya menjauhi Hyukjae, dan badannya menjauhi genggaman Siwon.

 

“Aku... tidur dengan Sungmin- _hyung_ semalam. Hal yang kulakukan semalam, kulakukan bersama Sungmin- _hyung_.”

  
Heechul meneruskan menyuapi mulutnya dengan sepotong apel; dan mendengus. 

 

.

 

Media menerima informasi dari leader Super Junior, Leeteuk, kalau Lee Sungmin sedang sakit karena bekerja terlalu keras dan diizinkan beristirahat di dorm selama seminggu penuh. Tapi semua member tahu kalau bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 

Ia menolak keluar dari kamarnya.

 

Cho Kyuhyun, sebaliknya, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang melibatkan KRY, Super Junior M, SM The Ballad dan terus memberinya apa pun, apa pun yang bisa membuatnya melupakan malam yang ia lewatkan bersama Sungmin, atau ia akan stres, yang sekarang bertambah sejak semuanya tidak punya pembicaraan lain selain Victoria dan WGM bodoh.

 

Menggelikan, jelas sekali.

 

“Ini bodoh, Lee Sungmin! Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarmu atau aku akan menghancurkan pintumu!” Jungsu akhirnya mencapai batas, dan apa yang tersisa adalah giliran Heecul untuk mengeluarkan—hanya Tuhan yang tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya—sebuah chainsaw dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun sedang tidak di sana, dan kelihatannya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan dua _hyung_ mengamuk ke pintu kamarnya; Jungsu untuk pertanggungjawaban, Heechul murni untuk hiburan.

 

Suara melengking _chainsaw_ dari lantai sebelas memecah malam yang dingin.

 

.

 

Mereka sedang istirahat, dan Victoria sedang nyaman mengobrol dengan Khun, jari menyentuh wajah, membenarkan rambut. Jika tidak ada masalah antara dirinya dan Sungmin, mungkin Khun akan sulit makan; kalau dislokasi rahang bisa menyebabkan hal seperti itu.

 

“Aku sudah bilang, tidak di sini! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau kita—“

 

“Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya kalau kau tidak mau ada yang tahu, Qian.” Kyuhyun tersenyum. Victoria tahu itu bukan senyum yang biasa Kyuhyun pakai. Ia melipat tangannya, dan cemberut. “Senyum palsu. Sedang ada masalah, Kuixian?” nama Cinanya adalah favorit Victoria. Ia jarang memanggil dengan nama asli. Ia bilang nama Cina akan membuatnya lebih cocok dengannya— _jadi bukan Victoria yang harus menyesuaikan_ —dan ia menyukainya; _chemistry_ , Victoria menambahkan.

 

Ia melihat sekeliling, lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke sebuah pojok tak terlihat dimana tak seorangpun ( _ia harap_ ) melihat mereka, dan meraih pipi Kyuhyun, selembut yang ia bisa. “Ada apa?”

 

“Perlukah kita sembunyi?” Victoria pikir itu adalah sebuah sarkasme, jadi ia cemberut lagi, dan mengangguk. “Kita belum resmi, ingat?” sebuah ciuman pertama mampir di pipi kirinya. Rasanya sangat tidak tulus. Kyuhyun tertawa sedih.

 

“Tidak di sini. Tidak sekarang. Kuixian, kita sudah bicara tentang ini, kan?” Kyuhyun menatap kosong sepatunya. _Sungmin yang menyuruhnya membelinya. Ia bilang sepatu tersebut lebih mudah dipakai lari dari fangirl gila._ Ia tertawa lagi.

 

“Kalau begitu ayo bicara lagi. Ayo bicara, lalu bertengkar, lalu bicara lagi. Karena semua yang pernah kita lakukan hanya bicara. _Semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku hanya untuk bicara, benar kan?_ ” Victoria menahan pergelangan Kyuhyun erat, dan melihat sekeliling lagi, sebelum ia menghela napas dan bicara.

 

“Kalau begitu apa yang kau mau aku lakukan?” aksen _cute_ -nya terdengar jelas; selalu jelas kalau ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. “Kita terlalu muda untuk sebuah komitmen. Dan kau, kau punya masa depan yang cerah. Aku tidak mau menghalangimu, dan aku jelas tidak mau kau menghalangi milikku.”

 

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Victoria menghela napas.

 

“Kau terlalu baik untukku, Kuixian. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau terlalu baik untukku.” Sesuatu yang hangat menyusup di pinggir mata Victoria, dan ia dengan cepat mengusapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini ia bersungguh-seungguh. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan wajahnya, tangan mungilnya, bola matanya yang besar dan cerah—

 

Mendadak ia sadar. Ketika ia meninjau kembali semua tentang Victoria, ia melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan Sungmin. Mata besar dan cerahnya, bentuk bibirnya, sentuhan lembutnya, terkadang bahkan caranya tertawa kecil. _Semuanya cukup mirip dengan Lee Sungmin._

 

“Dan kau masih tidak cukup baik untukku, kan?” Victoria mengangkat kepalanya; air mata keluar lagi, dan ia cemberut.

 

“Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kenyataannya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa cukup baik untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun mendekap sosok langsing di depannya, dan mencium bibirnya selembut yang ia bisa. Kali ini Victoria tidak melihat sekeliling, karena ia sudah menemukan alasan baru untuk disampaikan kepada media; _mereka tidak pernah bersama **atau** mereka tidak bersama lagi._

 

“Senang mencintaimu, Song Qian.”

 

.

 

Ia berteriak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada pintunya. Tidak ada pintu, sebenarnya.

 

“Yah, Park Jungsu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku???!!” Donghae dan Hyukjae, bersama dengan Siwon membentuk semacam kombinasi menggunakan tungkai dan lengan mereka, apa pun sebutannya, untuk menahan Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh membunuh satu-satunya leader dalam grup mereka. “Itu karena Sungmin tidak mau keluar dari sana!! _Leader_ harus berbuat apa yang harus dilakukan seorang _leader_!!”

 

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, dan seketika kombinasi anggota badan yang dibuat tiga _hyung_ -nya untuk menahannya yang notabene bertumpu pada Kyuhyun, runtuh dan membuat mereka berguling di lantai. “ _Maknae_ sialan.”

 

“Dimana dia, kalau begitu?”

 

“Siapa?” tanya Jungsu, hampir tanpa rasa berdosa hingga Kyuhyun ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

 

“ _Kim Youngwoon_.”

 

“Jangan macam-macam denganku, Maknae.” Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. Jungsu berdehem, dan menunjuk balkon dorm. Pintu gesernya terbuka, dan angin mendorong tirai putihnya menari. Sungmin sedang bersandar di pagar metal yang mana adalah peringatan keselamatan kalau salah satu di antara mereka tidak tahan lagi dengan kediktatoran SM dan ingin mati. Tangannya penuh; _ia sedang makan ramen cup_.

 

“Hey.” Kyuhyun menyapa, dan ia hampir tersedak ketika melihat si maknae bersandar di pagar yang sama, di sebelahnya.

 

“H—hey.”

 

“Kau kelihatan... _lebih langsing_.” Sungmin tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 

“Imbalan seminggu berdiet.”

 

“ _Setelah seks yang hebat_.” Kyuhyun melempar umpan. Sungmin diam, dan Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan. “A—aku bercanda.”

 

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya; matanya berkaca-kaca bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengisi setiap pojoknya.

 

“Yang mana yang bercanda? Seks yang hebat; _atau seks yang hebat_?” bibirnya mulai terangkat, sangat menggemaskan. Kalau ia mabuk, mungkin ia sudah berpikir kalau Lee Sungmin adalah inkarnasi Pororo the Little Penguin. Ia tertawa, dan suara beratnya memantul di sekeliling balkon, lalu menghilang di udara. Lee Sungmin berhenti menangis, dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

 

Saat itu, Kyuhyun yakin akan pilihannya.

 

.

 

Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti bermimpi. Ia bermimpi tentang deretan kios-kios dengan berbagai pilihan wine, karena sekarang ia sadar kalau ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai es krim; alkohol pilihan yang lebih bagus. Ia bermimpi menunggu seseorang selama berjam-jam, sebal dan jengkel tapi ia tidak pernah bisa pergi, karena seseorang itu adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Bagian besar dari mimpinya.

 _Ada suara dinding yang runtuh; dinding dari mimpi tentang dirinya yang bukan dirinya, dan Victoria yang bukan Victoria. Mereka roboh, karena mimpinya telah usai. Mimpi yang indah, sebenarnya. Tapi di akhir, mimpi tersebut bukanlah mimpi yang ia tunggu._

 

Ia bermimpi tentang dirinya yang benar-benar dirinya. Karena orang yang yang ia tunggu mencintai dirinya yang benar-benar dirinya. Rumit?

 

Cukup rumit. Tapi—

 

“Kyuhyun! Maaf aku telat!! Rekamannya tidak tepat seperti di jadwal!! Apa kau menunggu?”

 

“Tidak terlalu. Hanya beberapa menit sampai lengkap tiga jam.” Sungmin meninju bahunya main-main, sebelum ia menjalin tangan mereka bersama dan membawa tubuh mereka mendekat. Sungmin menggodanya sehingga ia tidak marah, dan seperti biasa Sungmin memancarkan sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Selalu.

 

 _Lalu ia sadar kalau itu adalah cinta._

 

Kembali pada yang rumit tadi. Ya, itu rumit, karena di akhir, ia akhirnya sadar, menjadi dirinya yang benar-benar dirinya lebih baik, karena Sungmin mencintai dirinya yang benar-benar dirinya. Dan jatuh cinta dengan orang semanis Lee Sungmin kurang lebih sama seperti mimpi.

 

 _Dan Cho Kyuhyun yakin; sekarang ia ada di saat yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta._


End file.
